


Kartta kertoi

by Fredu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu





	Kartta kertoi

Eräänä iltana George makoili sängyllään Rohkelikon makuusalissa ja katseli hajamielisenä Kelmien Karttaa. Hän katseli ihmisten menoa ja vaeltelua, naureskeli joidenkin ilmiselville päätösvaikeuksille ja yritti tunnistaa kaikki tupatoverinsa. Se ei ollut kovin vaikeaa, joten hän vähän hankaloitti tehtäväänsä. Hän yritti tunnistaa keitä kuului Korpinkynteen. Ennen kuin hän kerkesi aloittaa tämän haasteen toteuttamista, hänen suunsa loksahti auki ja hän joutui heittämään Frediä tyynyllä. Hän oli juuri nähnyt jotain hyvin kummallista.  
“Hmmh, ei nyt”, Fred vastasi ja käänsi kylkeään. Pojan sängyn verho ei ollut koskaan kiinni Georgen puolelta. Se olisi tuntunut liian eristävältä. He olivat myös langettaneet sänkyjensä ympärille ja niiden väliselle alueelle yhteisen hiljennysloitsun, jotta he saivat rauhassa höpistä.  
“Ei kun tule nyt katsomaan. Kartta näyttää ihan kummallisuuksia”, George intti.  
“Kartta ei ole koskaan väärässä”, Fred paiskasi tyynyn takaisin silminnähden ärsyyntyneenä.  
“Uskotko sitten, että meidän Ron on nyt sängyssä jonkun Peterin kanssa?” tämä kysymys sai toiseenkin kaksoseen eloa. Fred pomppasi sängystä kuin ei olisi koskaan väsymystä kokenutkaan ja riensi Georgen luo. Hän katsoi veljensä osoittamaa kohtaa, eikä voinut estää suutaan loksahtamasta auki.

Siinä, aivan heidän edessään, oli makuusalin nuorempien poikien osa, jossa Ronin piste oli sängyllä. Mitä luultavimmin nukkumassa, kun otettiin huomioon että aika oli jo aika myöhäinen. Oikeastaan vain kaksoset saattoivat kutsua tätä kellonaikaa illaksi. Ronin sängyllä oli myös toinenkin piste. Peter Piskuilan.  
“Peter Piskuilan? Rohkelikko hän ei ainakaan ole”, Fred tokaisi heti itsestään selvän asian. He tiesivät jokaisen tupalaisensa nimeltä, vaikka se välillä vaatikin pientä muistin vetreytystä.  
“Niinpä. Suurin kysymys siis onkin, miten hän on päässyt meidän oleskeluhuoneeseemme?” George raapi päätään hämmentyneenä.  
“Luihuinenkaan hän ei voi olla, tietäisimme hänet kyllä. Se jättää meille vaihtoehdoksi joko nössöt tai pingot. Molempi pahempi. Korpinkynsi olisi tiennyt meidän tuvan sijainnin ja varmaan osannut päätellä tunnussanankin, joten sen on pakko olla se. Puuskupuh nimittäin… En oikein usko että meidän Ron tykkäisi sellaisesta”, Fred yritti päätellä niin paljon kuin väsyneillä aivoilla vain pystyi.

“Ei me tiedetä että tykkääkö Ron miehistä ollenkaan. Voi olla että ne vain juttelee”, George huomautti, ennen kuin he kiinnittivät huomionsa jälleen karttaan. Tällä kertaa Piskuilanin piste liikkui. Se nousi yhä ylemmäs sänkyä pitkin, samoin kuin kaksosten silmät suurenivat suurenemistaan.  
“En olisi uskonut että sinä kutsut sitä juttelemiseksi”, Fred vinoili. Olihan tunnettu tosiasia, että kaksoset olivat vähän turhankin tietoisia näistä niin kutsutuista sauvattomista taioista.  
“Fred, Ron on kaksitoista. En usko että hän ihan vielä on kykenevä sellaiseen”  
“No mutta Feorge! Tiedäthän sinä, että me Weasleyt olemme kuuluisia suvun jatkamiseen liittyvistä kyvyistämme!” Fred tönäisi veljeään leikkisästi. Kuitenkin molemmat nielaisivat erittäin kovaäänisesti, kun Piskuilanin piste siirtyi tarkalleen Ronin pisteen päälle. Vitsikkyys tyrehtyi nyt kerrassaan.

“Mitä me tehdään?” molemmat kysyivät yhtä aikaa ja käännähtivät katsomaan toisiaan.  
“Ei mitään”, kuului vastaus kuin yhdestä suusta.  
“Ron kertoo kyllä sitten joskus, kun tuntee sen tarpeelliseksi”, George sanoi varmasti.  
“Niinpä kai. Taitaapa se vielä sittenkin olla meidän veli?”  
“Joo, ei se meistä eroon pääse”, kaksoset virnistivät toisilleen.

“Mutta kyllä sinun täytyy myöntää, että tuo olisi ollut ihan ässä juttu härnätä pikku Ronnieponnieta”


End file.
